


Tell Me Why

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, five things he knows, mcdanno, one thing he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I hit the first quarter mark of season 4, I wanted to write five things Steve knows for sure about Danny... and one thing he doesn't. Has this been done yet? It also didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but I don't think it sucks too bad... I might be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

After four long years, Steve thinks he knows Daniel Williams pretty well. They have been partners and more than that, they've been friends. They crossed that line a few days ago and since then, Steve can only marvel in the smart mouthed, quick witted blond who stole his sanity... and his heart. He knows there isn't much that is a secret with them, they have a strict rule about that. No secrets, because they are poison. They ruin lives and the destroy families and they like being solid.

First.

There is nothing he wouldn't do for his daughter, Grace. Sure, that seems normal. Most parents would die for their young, but Danny? Danny takes it to a whole new level. Grace isn't his daughter... she's his reason for waking up in the morning, for breathing when he wants to give up and for smiling when the weight of the world is crushing him. She's the reason the sun rises and sets, and without Grace, there would be no Danny. Not the Danny he knows and loves so much, anyway. She was named for someone important to him and she's the single most cherished living creature in the detective's life. Steve doesn't mind that, though... he's starting to see how easy it is for the charming little girl to do that to a person.

Second.

Danny is an amazing cop. He's dedicated, devoted and driven. He has a passion for the law and for keeping people safe, and he's amazing at it. He might be a smart ass with an attitude issue sometimes, but at the end of the day, he wants what is best for the ones he loves and he's proud of the job he does. He's proud to wear his badge and he is  _proud_ of his hand in upholding and serving justice. Steve can and does admire that. He loves it about him, honestly. 

Third.

There is a part of Danny that makes him hate himself for everything that's ever gone wrong, even if it wasn't his fault. The big ones Steve knows weigh down the large heart of the detective include the death of his partner Grace, the day his daughter was kidnapped by his former training officer, and the death of his brother. Things that he could never have prevented, and things he did his best to rectify. Thinking back on it, Steve's grateful Danny had not lost his daughter... because then he would have lost Danny. The death of his brother weighs on him heavily, more so than anyone could guess... and all the guilt is because even if he wouldn't admit it, he cares. 

Fourth.

There is no one stronger than Danny in Steve's life. Not even Joe, and that realization shocks him sometimes. Danny doesn't talk much about it, not aloud, but you can see it in his eyes when they falter for a second. You can see that this man has been to hell and back, and he's stronger now, that he survived to tell the tale. Its shaking to know that someone as good and kind as the bubbly blond could have so much happen to him, but its endearing that he's never let it keep him down. Every scar, even the emotional ones... they are testament to the man's strength and courage.

Fifth.

Nothing has ever felt as much like home as Danny's arms. Steve prides himself on not needing the physical comforts, because attachments don't end well. It didn't with Catherine, anyway... but there is something  _right_ about being in Danny's embrace, staring into those blue eyes and Having him talk to him. There is nothing more calming than his voice talking to him, calming him with the soft way he says 'babe' or the way he simpers 'Steven' when they argue. There will never be a safer place than bed with Danny in his arms, soft hair tickling his chin as he reads over his shoulder. He's never loved anyone the way he loves that smart mouth Jersey boy.

But what Steve doesn't know? He doesn't know how after the things he's done, the mistakes he's made and the bridges he's burned... Danny can still look at him with a gaze that makes his heart jump and ache, or how the kisses they sneak are still so sweet and so gentle, so unlike who Steve is in his everyday. He's crass, loud, impulsive and tends to be violent... and that's never seemed to have been an issue before. He doesn't know how he could have ever deserved someone like the man laying on his back on the living room floor right now, laughing as his daughter pretends to pummel him...

But he's not going to question it. 


End file.
